


Sultry (Miraxus + Jerza Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza x Mira, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Group Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laxus and Jellal go home to find their girlfriends cheating on them...with each other. You can piece the rest together from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultry (Miraxus + Jerza Lemon)

Hot hands slipped over Erza's body. Her mouth was gaped open in pleasure, but no sounds came out. Her skin tingled with intensity, sending shivers up and down her spine as fingers caressed every inch of her naked body. She opened her eyes heavily, panting. Mira sat on top of her, her swollen lips clasped around Erza's nipple. Long and creamy legs straddled Erza's waist, their sexes rubbing together eagerly as one or the other bucked hips.

Mirajane's steady hands ran up and down Erza's sides, stroking the sides of her plump and full breasts before squeezing them generously. Her tongue swirled around Erza's nipple, licking gently.

"Ahhh." Erza's open mouth gasped. Her hands tangled into Mira's long and silvery hair, pushing her face closer to her chest. Mirajane smiled to herself, letting her head be guided along between Erza's supple breasts. The fleshy heaps pressed all side's of Mira's face as she ran her tongue along Erza's cleavage.

"Mira," Erza sighed, her head falling back against the pillows, "why do we keep doing this?"

The white haired mage looked up as she wiggled her way down, running her hands along Erza's already naked and voluptuous body. "Because we can." Mira ran her tongue along Erza's mound, grazing over her clit. "And you just taste... so... good."

Erotic moans echoed through the bedroom as Mira slipped her tongue between Erza's folds. Her hands held Erza's hips down as she probed her pussy, licking her sensitive center. Erza slid her hands through Mira's long and soft hair, tugging eagerly. Erza's long and toned legs twitched and writhed as Mira dug her tongue deeper within Erza's folds. Erotic wetness leaked out of Erza's pussy as she moaned loudly. Her and Mira had been having these one night stands for months. They always started out so casual, but the more they moaned and dug deeper into each other's skin, the hotter it got.

Now, here they were, having it nearly twice a week, on top of their other relationships with Jellal and Laxus. The constant pleasuring that happened on a daily basis with either one of their partners has turned both Mira and Erza into masochists. They wanted it, and once they were turned on there was no going back. Erza grew restless of letting Mira go down on her and having her soft body between her legs, so raw and untouched. Titania grabbed Mira's shoulders, drawing her face up reluctantly from her pussy. Erza leaned in quickly and kissed her with a rough force, licking her own juices off Mira's lips.

"Mhm..." Mira hummed, sitting up on her knees. Her body pressed against Erza's as they kissed. Long and slender arms wrapped around each other, their legs shifting until they were each sitting on their partner's thigh.

Erza and Mira ground their hips on their legs, wetness seeping down their skin. They moaned profusely as they drew nearer to their orgasm, panting and grasping lustfully.

"I - I," Mira panted, slipping tangling her tongue with Erza's, "I'm gonna cum."

The redhead grabbed a handful of Mira's soft hair and tugged, pulling her closer and they bucked their hips roughly.

"Come on, then." Erza said, her voice breaking and becoming louder than she hoped. "Fucking cum."

Mira and Erza gasped for air, desperately moaning and rubbing each other's clits for added pleasure. Mira cried out as Erza pulled her hair again.

Both girls were sent over the edge, coming on each other's thighs. Their pussies were sensitive and tingling as pleasure shot through them, screaming silently as they kissed with a possessive force. Erza smiled as she felt her leg become drenched in Mira's sex, sure that it was the same vice versa. Mira giggled as well, her fingers walking up Erza's chest and pushing her down on the bed.

"It just gets better and better." Mira sighed dreamily. They collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. "I can-"

There was a loud sound at the door as Mira's words caught in her throat. Her and Erza shared a horrified look before she kicked the redhead off the bed.

"He's home early!" She mouthed quietly, picking up Erza's shirt from the floor at tossing it at her.

Titania stomped a foot silently before running into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Just as she left, Laxus looked around the corner, swinging on the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, babe." He said slyly, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Mira's naked body, poorly covered as she quickly tried to hide under the sheets.

She found herself growing wet again just from his stare; those broad shoulders and solid chest, his wide hands doing terrible things to her... Mira cleared her throat as if she could clear her dirty thoughts as well, smiling at him.

"You're home early." She giggled, blushing intensely.

Laxus shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, me and Jellal got done early at the guild and decided to come home."

Mira's eyes widened as her boyfriend crawled over her on the bed, teasingly tracing his hands up and down the thin blanket over her naked body. "Jellal is here?!" She growled.

Laxus laughed softly, leaning down and kissing her neck. "Yeah, and I wish he wasn't. I didn't expect to come home to this." Laxus mumbled under his breath, sucking her skin softly.

"Jellal. Is here?!" She said, louder this time. There was a crash from the other side of the bathroom door as Erza panicked.

Mira and Laxus looked at each other with wide eyes. She was hoping the Erza Scarlet could be a bit more stealthy.

Her boyfriend crawled off of Mira, the veins in his arms popping out as he clenched his fists. His naked girlfriend, alone with out him and strange noises definitely sent the wrong message.

"Who is he?" Laxus screamed, doing everything he could not to break the bathroom door down and beat someone with the rubble.

He wasn't entirely wrong; she did chest, but it wasn't a he. Jellal came around the corner, looking around the room with wide eyes as Laxus went off on a rampage.

The lightning dragon slayer grabbed the door, throwing his shoulder into his and breaking it open. His face went slack and turned twice as red of the hair on the naked girl he just walked in on.

"Erza?" Jellal screamed, crunching the water bottle in his hand until it almost popped the cap off.

Titania smiled nervously, covering her large curves poorly with her hands. "H-hey."

Laxus grabbed a towel and threw it at Erza. She immediately covered herself with it, but it fell occasionally in her clumsy state of mind as she walked shamefully out of the bathroom.

Jellal's eyes shifted to Laxus and Mira once he was able to pry them off of Erza's body. Mira cowered in the corner of her bed, pulling the sheets up to her busty chest.

Laxus and Jellal made a brief eye contact, nodding as if they were speaking telepathically. Mira didn't know they were so close and was still unsure if she liked it or not, especially at a time like this.

"Well," Jellal broke the silence as he dropped his water bottle carelessly and walked behind Erza, "there isn't much we can do in a situation like this..."

Erza looked down at her feet, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Both her and Mira started to speak, but Jellal cut them off.

"...other than to punish you." Jellal whispered softly, nibbling at Erza's earlobe.

He and Laxus nodded at each other again, making Mira and Erza cower in fear for what was next.

On cue, Laxus grabbed both of Mira's arms in his big hands and pulled her swiftly out from under the covers. Her naked body squirmed in fear as Laxus picked her up and bent her over the bed.

Jellal tugged Erza as well, her hands gripping onto the towel. They fought for a moment before Jellal ripped off the towel and smacked Erza's ass, making her fall onto the bed face first beside Mira.

Erza's hands gripped at the sheets in suspense as her naked backside invited Jellal in, pale and naked, reddening from his smacks. She whimpered painfully as the loud and slow sound of zippers ran through the room.

There was a soft thump as she heard their pants fall to the floor. Her pussy was trembling again, and she willed it to stop but it only made her more wet. He shouldn't be turning me on like this...

"Open wide." Jellal chuckled. His wide hand slipped between Erza's thighs, harshly patting her wet mound. She immediately spread her legs more, cursing herself for being so horny.

Laxus grabbed Mira's round ass in his hands, spreading her apart. She whimpered again as Laxus's thick, hard cock ran up between her folds, sliding easily through the wetness that was already there.

"Good thing you're already warmed up," Laxus growled, grabbing a fistful of Mira's hair until she groaned, "you're going to need it."

Erza let out a scream as Jellal thrust his cock inside of her. His length was so big she couldn't help but bury her face in the sheets and Jellal relentlessly pounded into her, unforgiving and letting neither of them adjust to her tightness.

Jellal growled low in his throat, his jaw clenched tight with pleasure. He ran his hand up Erza's back and grabbed her hair, forcing her head up. Her screams became clearer, unmuffled.

"I want to hear you scream for me." Jellal said harshly. His other hand grabbed onto her waist.

Mira looked over her shoulder at Laxus, feeling him slide between her folds teasingly. Her eyes were wide and wet, staring at Laxus as he glared with a feral desire.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" Mira choked out, her cheeks red. Hearing Erza's screams made her want it more.

Laxus smirked through the corner of his mouth, rubbing her ass an spread her legs wider apart. His hips rocked slowly, his cock painfully hard.

"Teasing you is a punishment in its own." Laxus told her. His bi hands forced her face down into the bed as he lifted up her ass and slid his cock eagerly into her pussy.

Mira dug her nails into the bed as Laxus rammed inside of her. His thick cock stretched her out, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Screams slipped her lips, buried into the mattress.

"J-Jellal!" Erza cried out, her head turned up as she screamed, Jellal still pulling her hair. "I-I'm gonna-"

The blue haired mage chuckled lowly, biting his lip to keep from groaning in pleasure. "Say my name again and I'll let you come."

Laxus grabbed Mira's legs as he thrust inside of her, one hand on the bed for support. Her toes barely touched the ground, one leg wrapping around Laxus's. She felt her walls clenching around his cock more and more.

Erza panted heavily, her hand grabbed Jellal's and he held onto her hair. "Jellal! P-Please let me - cum~!"

Both Jellal and Laxus pulled out of their girlfriends before the ladies came. They grabbed their cocks roughly, coming all over the girls' backs and pumping their dicks a few times to ride out their orgasms.

Mira and Erza locked eyes as they frowned, still extremely horny. Without knowing, they had grabbed each other hands, looking for anything to grip on to.

"You don't get to cum before us." Laxus chuckled.

Jellal nodded in agreement. "They're holding hands. I guess they want to be even closer, like they were before."

Both of the guys snarled as they picked up their girlfriends, arms behind their backs. Erza and Mira fell against each other, weak in the knees as their swollen breasts pushed up together.

Jellal situated himself behind Erza again, sliding his still hard cock between her thighs. She intertwined her fingers with Mira, moaning.

Laxus, in turn, made Mira scream out as he entered her, thrusting so hard Erza yelped as well. Mira and Erza rested their heads on each other, panting.

Jellal pushed his cock gently into Erza's pussy this time, slowly thrusting until Erza could feel his erection growing inside of her. She moaned loudly, her open mouth son occupied by Mira's tongue.

Jellal quickened the pace as he thrust in and out like an animal. Erotic noises filled the entire apartment, nothing louder than Mira and Erza's screams.

Laxus's cock twitched inside Mira, and she bucked her ass into his hips in order to get him to come faster. After all that teasing, she was so close and wanted to come at the same time as him.

Ramming his cock deeper inside, Jellal bit down on Erza's shoulder as he came again, this time inside of her. Erza's mouth gaped open as her pussy trembled, coming over his dick.

Laxus reached around and thumbed Mira's clit, making her scream out at the same time as Erza. She leaned forward and attacked Erza's neck as Mira came, holding onto her friend as they rode their orgasms together.

The blonde man behind Mira ground his teeth, hitting his orgasm as Mira cane over his dick. Her tightening pussy made his thick muscles tense up in pleasure as he came inside of her, slowly pulling out.

Erza and Mira held onto each other so they didn't fall, cum dropping out of their trembling centers. Laxus laid a harsh kiss on Mira's neck after biting it.

He and Jellal backed away, getting dressed as if nothing happened. Jellal slipped his pants over his cock, his and Laxus's dicks still stiff through their denim jeans.

"How long were you to, uh..." Laxus laughed, staring at their naked and exhausted bodies with a hungry desire.

Jellal smirked as well, watched his cum drip from Erza's pussy. "Fucking?" He asked, and Laxus nodded in approval.

Erza and Mira exchanged a nervous look, sure there would be more punishment to come when they found out how long it had been happening.

"Well..."


End file.
